Murfreesboro, Tennessee
Murfreesboro is a city in and the county seat of Rutherford County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 108,755, making it the sixth-largest city in the state. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 70.05% White (76,182) 17.84% Black or African American (19,401) 6.36% Hispanic or Latino (6,916) 5.75% Other (6,256) 13.1% (14,246) of Murfreesboro residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Murfreesboro's theft and murder rates are above average for Tennessee standards. The city reported 34 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.43 murders a year. Pokemon See the Rutherford County page for more info. Fun facts * Murfreesboro is home to Middle Tennessee State University and a satellite campus of the Middle Tennessee Battle Academy. * NASCAR driver Vance Sanford resides in Murfreesboro. Tammy Reinhart and her family, Vance's adoptive relatives, have a good history in an around the Murfreesboro area. * Murfreesboro hosts several music-oriented events annually, such as the Main Street Jazzfest presented by MTSU's School of Music and the Main Street Association each May. For over 30 years, Uncle Dave Macon Days has celebrated the musical tradition of Uncle Dave Macon. This annual July event includes national competitions for old-time music and dancing. * Because of MTSU's large music program, the city has fostered a number of bands and songwriters, including: Julien Baker, The Protomen, The Tony Danza Tapdance Extravaganza, A Plea for Purging, Self, Fluid Ounces, The Katies, Count Bass D, Destroy Destroy Destroy and The Features. * The Discovery Center at Murfree Spring is a nature center and interactive museum focusing on children and families. The facility includes 20 acres (8 ha) of wetlands with a variety of animals. * There are two golf courses in Murfreesboro: Old Fort Golf Course and Stones River Country Club. * Just west of the city is the Stones River National Battlefield, a site that memorializes the Battle of Stones River. * Murfreesboro also hosts an annual DIY not-for-profit music festival called Boro Fondo, which is also a bike tour and local artist feature. Boro Fondo has previously featured Julien Baker's old band, The Star Killers. * Murfreesboro's International FolkFest began in 1982 and is held annually during the second week in June. Groups from countries spanning the globe participate in the festival, performing traditional songs and dances while attired in regional apparel. * The Murfreesboro Center for the Arts, close to the Square, entertains with a variety of exhibits, theatre arts, concerts, dances, and magic shows. Murfreesboro Little Theatre has provided the community with popular and alternative forms of theatre arts since 1962. * Murfreesboro has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a municipal airport, Solstice Apparel, some public battle fields, some sports complexes, some contest halls and showcase theaters, Richard Siegel Park, Barfield Crescent Park, The Avenue Murfreesboro, a Pilot truck stop, some auto parts places and car dealerships, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, Stones River Town Centre and a few other shopping centers, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Goodwill, Home Depot, Aldi, Walmart, Nintendo World, some hotels/motels, Target, Publix, Kroger, Lowe's Home Improvement, Tractor Supply Co., electric showers, Toot's Good Food & Fun, Demos' Restaurant, Chuy's, Mayday Brewery, Gentlemen Jim's Bar & Grill, Jim 'N Nick's Bar-B-Q, Wasabi Japanese Steak House, Blue CactusCantina, Kohl's, Opah Greek Grill and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities